The field of the disclosure relates generally to valve leak detection, and more specifically to valve leak detection in a reciprocating compressor.
At least some known reciprocating compressors are capable of providing high pressure along with variable loading and are favored for many gas process applications in various manufacturing industries. Increased compressor reliability targets have highlighted a need for identification of problems that may be associated with such compressors, such as compressor valve leaks. Historically individuals have been trained to spot evidence of such leaks using pre-made, non real-time, simulated pressure and temperature diagrams.
For example, in some compressor systems, evidence of reciprocating compressor valve leaks is typically based on the comparison of a specific gas temperature and a related valve temperature. A leak is identified by a relative convergence or divergence of these temperatures. However, such detection methods are based in large part on the experience and expertise of the individual inspecting the compressor system. As such, often such detection methods are not reliable.